Moonstruck
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Theodore Nott knew that the public would forgive the children of the death Eaters soon, but he never expected the process of forgiveness to start so soon, and definitely not with her. Now a series of related drabbles.
1. Moonstruck

After the war, after all the blame had been placed on the Slytherins, and all the other wrongs had been forgotten, Theodore Nott found himself more isolated than ever.

The Gryffindors – the _victims_ – thought that it was a perfect punishment for the son of a Death Eater. Alone and nearly forgotten, it may have been, had the person in question not been Theo. He knew he just had to wait it out. Within a year, having the misfortune of simply being _related_ to a Death Eater, without having the mark yourself, would be forgiven.

But even he had not expected the process of forgiveness to start to soon, and from this particular girl.

It was the first week back at Hogwarts, and he was roaming the grounds at midnight, when he heard the faint strains of music from the Black Lake.

When he approached the source of the music, the first thing he saw was the white blond hair of Luna Lovegood. She was performing an odd dance, though it was one that held its own strange charm.

He started to turn back as soon as he realized it was Lovegood. She had been held in the Malfoy dungeons for a good part of last year – she would be one of the last people to be kindly disposed towards the child of a Death Eater watching her. But a gentle voice stopped him.

'Hello, Theodore. I haven't seen you around here since fifth year.' Her voice was clam, without a hint of anger or hatred – a rarity with non-Slytherins these days.

'I've missed your singing, Theodore,' she continued, seemingly unaware of the fact that she was acting completely extraordinarily.

It was these last words that stopped Theo in his track. Only his closest friends (of which there were scant few) knew that he was a rather good singer. The fact that Lovegood had –

'I think we'll be great friends,' she continued blithely. 'The Plumplepies told me so.'

Maybe, he thought, just maybe, Lovegood wasn't as crazy as she appeared to be at first glance. Maybe she was right. The fact that someone had not only noticed him, but observed him enough to get to know one of most closely guarded secrets was rare enough, but doing that _now_? In _this_ climate? He turned back, walking towards Lovego – no, Luna now.

He smiled at her, pushing his hands into his pockets. 'Hello, Luna. What would you like me to sing for you?'

This, to use a cliché, may just be a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

For:

The If you dare challenge, Prompt 86. Nobel Peace Prize

The Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 36. Smile

Weasleys' Wizarding Whezzes Competition, Category Extendable Ears

Harry Potter Spells Competition, Category Accio


	2. little dancer

It is the first time she n.o.t.i.c.e.s him,

The one so very

**l**

**o**

**n**

**e**

**l**

**y**

The one so very

**a**

**l**

**o**

**n**

**e**

Damaged by a past so very _{secret}_

But she knows. She a.l.w.a.y.s. knows

_{aboutillusions}_

He has always been so **very** fascinating

A _sw_ mass _ir_ of _ling_ juxtapositions

Tortured

But a friend

Broken

Yet whole

_{DeathEaterchild}_

But the s.i.n.g.e.r

to her d*a*n*c*e*r

L.U.N.A. _{Selene}_ _{the moon}_

A goddess

**W**

**I**

**T**

**H**

**O**

**U**

**T**

a gift.

**W**

**I**

**T**

**H**

**O**

**U**

**T**

Endymion

Theodore _{God's gift}_

**H**

**E**

**R**

gift.

_{herendymion}_

She has

alwaysalwaysalways

been a

D*A*N*C*E*R

without a

**S.I.N.G.E.R**

_{andwhatuseisthat?}_

Maybe _{maybemaybemaybe}_

it's

time

for

**a**

**_C. H. A. N. G. E._**

* * *

_For:_

_If you dare challenge, Prompt 584. Gifted Change_


	3. Amicus

If someone asked him to explain what drew him to her, they would be hard pressed to get a coherent answer.

At first glance, they are exact opposites. Theodore Nott came from an aristocratic family, with parents who didn't much care for him. He was raised a Death Eater and a Slytherin, mostly a loner and reviled by much of the school. She, on the other hand was as different from him as could be. Luna Lovegood was as common as dirt, a warrior for the Light, loved by nearly the entire school. She was not overly social, but she had a large circle of friends. Unlike Theo, who held the scraps of unconditional acceptance he got from his few friends close to his heart, she had been brought raised by an adoring family, always knowing she was loved.

If one looked only at the surface, it seemed the only thing the two shared in common was the loss of their mothers at a young age.

But if one looked closer – if one looked - they would be able to see, as clear as glass, the cogs the powered their friendship. They may not have been similar, but in many respects, they fit together like two puzzle pieces. Luna was one of the few people who didn't expect Theo to be anything other than who he was – a quiet, shy boy, who liked the little world he had built for himself, consisting solely of a few friends. Theo remained the only person apart from her father, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom who understood Luna and her obsession with fantastic creatures, instead of merely humoring or tolerating her when she started talking about them.

No, they may not have been perfect or obvious at the first glance, but that was a part of what made them so _magical_. They worked together in ways no one else could realize.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 386. Out of this World_

_50 Different Friendships Challenge, Prompt 5. Shy_

_Dark Side Competition, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem_

_HP Potions Competition, Gregory's Unctuous Unction_

_Musical Terms Challenge, Amabile_

_Latin Challenge, Amicus_


End file.
